The Ambivalent Valentine
by Sunchaser55
Summary: Burn wants to ask Gazelle to be his Valentine, but all doesn't go as well as he hopes when Gran takes advantage of Gazelle. T for mild language and suggested themes


**Hey! **

**I've recently gotten really, really into Inazuma eleven. I actually got into it through DA, so I thought I'd return the favour by adding some GazellexBurn fanfiction to it. **

**Haha, no- I also really wanted to do something for Valentine's day. I made a video for it last year. I wanted to do something again this year, and so ended up writing this out of the blue. I hope you all like it! lol, next my brother wants me to write a Handa x Max fic! Burn and Gazelle are my favs, so I had to start off with them! Hehee! **

**Happy Valentine's day everyone! Especially you, Jake! (he's my Valentine, heehee)**

**I've already uploaded this to my DA, so I wanted to spread the love here too! **

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x  
**

Gazelle x Burn- The Ambivalent Valentine

It was infuriating. Simply infuriating.

Though he was an arrogant, ill-tempered and incredibly envious redhead, Burn had to admit that he had never been so pissed in his life. Not after that day. February fourteenth: Valentine's day. It was supposed to be warm and joyful, wasn't it? But as Burn stomped away from Gran's room in a rage, joy was the last thing that he felt.

Rather then that, he felt sick. So freak'n sick.

God, Burn had detested that man's guts beyond description for the longest time. Somehow, he constantly managed to irritate Burn in a way that he could hardly understand. He set him off, no matter what. Burn had never hated anyone as much as he hated Gran. Not even close. First that pompous kid had played Team Prominence for a fool: stealing the name of Genesis before him. But now… Gran had crossed the line. He'd crossed it big time.

Enraged, Burn kicked the door of his room to the floor, knocking it off it's hinges. He stormed inside, grabbing one of his many soccer balls before he threw it up into the air and swung his leg forward powerfully in a second kick. Fire engulfed the ball as it whirled through the air. It smashed into his wall, creating a deep dent within it. Even still, he seethed and huffed with absolute fury.

His golden eyes snapped down to take in the box of chocolates he held onto so tightly in his death grip. The box had partially caved in, his fingers leaving imprints behind in the flimsy cardboard of sorts. Burn eyed it, hatred swimming in his eyes as the scene played again and again in his head. Hissing, he squeezed his eyes shut and then gave the chocolates the exact same fate as the deflated soccer ball.

He kicked them to the ground, letting the box burst open and leaving the chocolates vulnerable to the flames that continued to dance around them even once they met the floor.

"Damn you…." he muttered bitterly through his deep breaths.

He didn't really know who he wanted to curse to more: Gran or Gazelle.

He couldn't say he hated Gazelle… Though picturing the white-haired boy's face did only feed his wrath. He couldn't explain what it was he felt towards him. He was mad at him. Yet he fully blamed Gran. Somehow, it was Gran's fault. Even though… Gazelle had probably been the one to ask Gran whether or not he would be his valentine. Burn could just see it in his mind, as much as he didn't want to. He could hear Gazelle's bone-chilling voice in his head, desperately begging for Gran's affections.

Unlike the other thoughts, that one only brought about pain. It made Burn's chest hurt.

"This is so… stupid… Gran's stupid… Gazelle's stupid…" he threw himself onto his bed, biting his lip as he brought the back of his hand over his face.

His golden eyes didn't fly back up until he sensed a figure standing in his open doorway. The door itself sat nearby, splintered and unmoving on the ground. The figure's teal coloured eyes glanced down at the large broken piece of wood, frowning slightly.

"You got really mad… huh?" Gazelle combed a hand through his silver hair, his voice cautious and quiet.

Burn merely growled dangerously, snapping his gaze away.

Gazelle sighed. "Haruya…"

"Don't even!" Burn roared, "Don't even think about calling me that!"

Gazelle silenced himself, balling his right hand into a trembling fist as he bowed his head, biting the inside of his mouth. He struggled for a response, but only remained mute. The redhead only grew more anxious as Gazelle continued to linger in his doorway. He wanted to tell him off, or tell him to leave him be in a ferocious, even cruel manner, but went against it in the end.

"… Do you like Gran?" Burn suddenly forced himself to ask the patronizing question. Though he almost hoped that Gazelle had failed to hear him.

Gazelle hesitated, "… I don't know."

"Tsch." Burn clenched his jaw.

A sudden flare of some kind entered Gazelle's eyes as he brought his stare up, determination pouring out of him. "I don't know what I think of Gran… But I do know that I don't love him. I guess… it did feel kinda nice when he touched me. But… maybe that's because I always wanted to know what it felt like… even if it didn't come from the person who I wanted it to."

"Don't give me that crap! I don't wanna hear your lame ass excuses, Gazelle! You really think I wanna hear about your lustful feelings?" Burn's tone raised in volume.

Gazelle furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm sorry you had to see that…"

"Damn right you better be!"

Gazelle winced at the redhead's tone. It was sharp, but it clearly held a great hint of heartache within it. It was heart wrenching. Gazelle had seen Burn blow up over the most insignificant things, but this was different. He had never heard Burn sound so… betrayed. At that, regret seeped into his veins, flowing throughout his entire body.

"…Burn, do you like me?" he spoke in the softest whisper, uncertain on whether he had the right to ask such a thing. He'd toyed with Burn's feelings enough. It wouldn't make Burn feel any better to have to answer that.

Burn laughed bitterly, "What, you thought the stupid chocolates were for Gran?"

He flinched. "You… you got chocolates for me?" He hadn't even noticed. At the time, he'd been too preoccupied by the fact that Burn had walked in on something as embarrassing as Gran moving his hands up and down his slender body, feeling him out as he kissed at the side of his neck. By that point, Gran had already removed Gazelle's shirt, exposing his toned chest.

How could he explain what Burn had seen? How could he possibly make Burn see that what had happened within that room had been nothing more than a big misunderstanding?

Burn refused to respond to that, merely narrowing his eyes as a 'tsch' came from his lips.

"I…" Gazelle masked his uncertainty and the extreme awkwardness that he felt at that moment, trying to steady his voice instead. "I didn't think you'd be interested in Valentines day… So when Gran refused to leave me alone about being his valentine, I just gave up. There's no point in resisting him considering he's as persistent as a cockroach … You know that about him, Burn."

"So you're telling me he forced it on you?" Burn scoffed, "Well it looked as if you were enjoying it."

Gazelle blushed faintly, biting his lip.

He didn't like remembering the sensation of Hiroto's finger tips caressing his tanned skin. It sent chills through him, knowing that Gran had done that when Burn was the one who he truly loved. Why had he let Hiroto taint his body? It only made it even more inconceivable by that point now that Burn's feelings had been spilt. Gazelle felt like a coward. He'd been unable to confess how he felt on valentines day, instead surrendering himself to Gran- who'd practically pleaded for Gazelle to be his valentine.

He'd stabbed Burn in the back. Cause unlike himself, Burn was courageous enough to seek out Gazelle's affections. He'd taken the time to buy him valentines day chocolate and everything.

Gazelle felt repulsive. He was disgusted with himself.

"Burn… please. I want you to understand. If anything, I loathe Gran. Why do you think I set aside my pride and decided to join forces with you in order to create Team Chaos? I… I really liked the feeling that I got when I played that game with you…"

Burn sneered, "Oh, so I guess you're so coolheaded to the point where you just don't care who the hell feels you up, even if you do detest them. Are you really that unfeeling and apathetic, Gazelle? I don't know if I should pity or resent you."

That caught Gazelle off guard. He opened his mouth to speak. But no words came from him. He fumbled for something- anything. No one had ever left Gazelle feeling so flustered before. All that he could do was drown in his own self-hate.

Burn's tense expression suddenly loosened to grow unreadable as he sat up from his bed, dangling his legs off the edge. "Gazelle. You can leave now. You don't need to explain yourself. I don't care anymore."

Gazelle gasped, a sliver of worry piercing his racing mind. It was tormenting. But Burn was probably even more so… "Burn!" more emotion filled his voice than anything else he'd said so far, and his concern and desperation was evident. "Why do you think I yelled after you as you stormed out of Gran's room! I came after you, didn't I? Doesn't that tell you something!"

"I never asked for you to come after me!" Burn snapped powerfully.

Gazelle gritted his teeth, his pulse quickening and a light huff coming from him as he furrowed his eyebrows and than commanded his legs to take him to Burn's bedside. Without a moment of hesitation, Gazelle leaned in and pressed his lips against Burn's, closing his eyes and letting his hand travel to the back of Burn's head.

Burn stiffened, his lips motionless in Gazelle's locked kiss. His eyes widened greatly, and not too soon after, muffled protests came from him and he began to squirm where he sat.

He sucked in a deep breath as Gazelle withdrew. "WHAT THE HELL!" Burn roared.

"I want you to be my valentine, Haruya," Gazelle stated bluntly.

Burn growled, his posture tense, "You probably should've asked before you decided to strip for Gran!" He paused, adding rather sourly, "Or wait- let me guess! Gran put you up to this, cause the pervert wants a three way! Right? Am I right!"

Gazelle shook his head defensively, "I'm not like that, Burn!"

"Could've fooled me, you slut," he spat back.

The room was once again silent. Gazelle hid his eyes in his thick bangs, directing his gaze down to the floor. Burn merely eyed him warily.

"You…" Gazelle felt his eyes become moist and hot, and his lips began to tremble, "You don't have to be so mean…"

Burn smirked, "Me? You think I'm mean? You're the one who's taken your element to heart, Gazelle. You have a heart made of ice. You don't even need to pretend you care. Cause I know deep down, you don't. I don't get why I ever thought I could get anywhere with you. What was I thinking?"

"I'm not the only one!" Gazelle countered, trying his absolute best to hold the tears back, "You're far too temperamental, Burn! You're like a blazing wild fire: unpredictable!"

Burn's hand grabbed at the blankets on his bed, catching a piece of the fabric in a vice grip as he hissed through his teeth, "Well if we're so opposite, doesn't that tell you that we're not compatible? Take a hint, for Christ's sakes."

"If I truly thought that, would I be standing in your doorway right now, taking all this crap from you?" Gazelle asked, his voice thick. Tracks stained his cheeks as the tears silently ran down his face, dripping onto the floor. He couldn't hold them back anymore. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd cried… Had it been when he was a child?

Burn's golden eyes dilated as he caught sight of Gazelle's spilt tears. His hand twitched faintly as he was unable to look away, taking in the shaken up boy before him. Now that he looked him over with nothing but shock consuming him, he noticed just how upset Gazelle seemed. He'd never seen him that way before. He'd seen him angered, yes. But never had he seen him cry or quake so bad. Perhaps Gazelle's feelings hadn't been a complete lie. He wasn't apathetic after all.

Vulnerability hit Gazelle, causing shame to hit him like a brick wall. He furrowed his eyebrows, roughly wiping at his eyes with his arm.

Burn sighed heavily as he stood up from his bed, approaching the worked up Gazelle. The redhead wasn't overly enthusiastic about it, but he couldn't help but wrap his arms around Gazelle's body, pulling him into a comforting embrace. Gazelle tensed, gasping quietly. But slowly, Gazelle closed his wide, teal eyes and let his head fall into Burn's firm shoulder. Gently, he raised his hands until they could feel the fabric of Burn's soccer uniform, which he clutched onto tightly.

"Gazelle…" Burn murmured his name softly, "I don't know what the hell to do about you sometimes, you know that?"

Gazelle sniffled, unwilling to raise his head from Burn's warm body, "And now is one of those times?" His fingers tightened around Burn's shirt.

A light snicker came from the redhead. "No- I already know what I wanna do," he swallowed thickly, "I'm gonna beat the crap out of Gran for trying to steal my valentine."

Gazelle blushed a rosy pink, "I'm your valentine?"

"I don't forgive easily, Fuusuke. Don't think that I'll accept you every time you shed a tear," he responded firmly, frowning as he took hold of Gazelle's chin to make him look at him, "But for now… yeah- I won't stay mad at you. But I mean it when I say this… If I ever see you letting Gran have his way with you again, I'll never cease hating you. Got that? You're mine now."

Gazelle smiled weakly.

With that, Burn's grip loosened from around Gazelle's chin, instead running through his sweeped bangs softly. The two eyed one another, silent as Burn's affectionate actions continued. But then Gazelle threw himself into Burn's chest, hugging his arms around him securely. "I'm sorry," he whispered into the redhead's ear," I never wanted to hurt you."

"I get it, okay?" Burn stood motionlessly before him, "There's no need to go on about it. As long as you know not to ever do something reckless and stupid like that again, I can forget about it."

Gazelle was far from convinced. "I can tell that you're still agonized about it… But I'll do anything in order to fix it. I promise."

"I told you I'm fine," Burn protested sharply. His bitterness was faint, yet still obvious.

Gazelle's lips twitched up into a smile as he withdrew from Burn's strong chest, staring into his face. He couldn't keep himself from leaning in to place a chaste kiss over Burn's lips. The silver haired teen closed his eyes, grasping at Burn's crimson locks as he did so. Burn responded in a similar manner. He allowed for his own golden orbs to flutter shut peacefully, his open palms finding their way to Gazelle's hips. Burn's right hand gradually drifted up to Gazelle's flushed cheek, cupping it lightly.

Gazelle's blush only grew brighter as he parted his lips to grant Burn permission to taste him. Burn obliged, eagerly exploring Gazelle's warm mouth. It felt like paradise.

Breathlessly, they withdrew from one another, still locked in the other's hold.

"I…" Gazelle flinched at the fond words that he wanted to say, knowing that it would probably be the most affectionate thing he'd ever said in his life. He was finally ready to devote himself to someone forever. "I love you, Haruya…"

Burn glowed a light scarlet, his eyes wide as he stammered, "I-I l-love you too! A lot, actually!"

Gazelle smiled warmly, slipping his hand into Burn's and intertwining their fingers. He chuckled.,"Burn, you're sure blushing a lot!" Burn only grew more flustered, "S-shut up!"

Fuusuke giggled, unable to comprehend that only a few moments ago they had been causing the other's heart to bleed out on the floor. Maybe such a thing would leave a scar behind, but as Gazelle stared at his valentine, a warm sensation overcame his chest. For now, everything felt okay. Such was the power of ambivalence, perhaps.

"C'mon, Haruya. It's still Valentine's day," Gazelle exclaimed, tugging Burn towards the open doorway, "I wanna get you something!"

Burn grinned sheepishly, "I guess I need to get you a new box of chocolates too." He peered over at the smoldering box of chocolates that he had bought for Gazelle previously. Those wouldn't be any good anymore…

Gazelle squeezed at Burn's hand, "I AM glad you got me those… But I don't need you to get me anything. Just having you as a Valentine is enough to make this day the best day of my life."

Again, Gazelle's unusually fond comments rendered Burn speechless and bewildered. Another flush creeping onto his face, he followed after Gazelle without a word. He almost felt like a jerk for not saying something like that himself.

Even still, Burn couldn't help but smile. Somehow, the illogical and unexplainable force called love had washed all of his pain and hurt away. Maybe cubid had shot him with a love arrow in order to bestow him with love and happiness as well, even when things appeared and felt so dark and melancholy. Love had turned his misery into something amazing. He could feel his strong connection to Gazelle through the touch of their hands. Not only that, but Burn could also sense it. Even after his little incident with Gran, Burn felt as if he could trust Gazelle from now on..

Things were different now.

It was in their very nature to clash: Burn was fire and Gazelle was ice. Gazelle was composed and impassive as Burn was hot headed and touchy. Burn knew that conflict would continue to erupt between them. But maybe that only made them stronger. They filled in what the other lacked. Together, they were perfect: they were whole.

'Bittersweet' was the word that entered Burn's mind.

He was no longer infuriated or devoured by hearache and exclusion. As he concentrated on how warm Gazelle's hand felt overtop of his own, Burn felt only serene. Gazelle was probably the only person who could ever make him feel that way…

If this was what it felt like to love someone, than Burn was willing to accept the fact that their relationship would forever be ambivalent. Gazelle had always been by his side, ever since he was only a child. He needed him.

No- they needed each other.

Ambivalent or not, that was all that mattered.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**I hope everyone liked it! Please review!  
**


End file.
